Standing Out!
by ice devil cat demon
Summary: A dragon based hollow with the name Neko. Huh. Seems suspicious. Join Neko as she is gets into wild and crazy situations and drags other arrancar into them too! Yes, that means Ulqui and Grimmy. But that's not all! See how Neko manages to mess up every plot in the entire series! This girl is seriously hazardous.
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

Hello y'all! This is my new-ish story Standing Out! I've uploaded this before, but that was two years ago, and it sucked. So I rearranged a few things and here we are! So I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All I own is my OC, Neko.

* * *

"What the hell? Where am I?" a confused adjuchas muttered, scanning it's surroundings. It was a dark, dark, place. The only source of light was from the moon, large and full, providing the area with very little light. Pure, white sand covered the ground. It was the only other thing in view.

"Wow. What a lovely place," the adjuchas grumbled sarcastically. It took a careful step forward. Its leg was trembling. That alone showed that the adjuchas was newly made and had not gotten the chance to adjust to its new body.

"Damn. I had better get used to this body soon, if I wanna stay an adjuchas," the hollow murmured. Suddenly, a strange sound reached its ears. The hollow immediately assumed a battle stance, growling. It swept its gaze around the entire area. Nothing. Where was the enemy?

"Huh. I swear I heard something. Gosh, this is creepy," the hollow frowned. Then the same sound made another appearance. The adjuchas bristled.

"There it is! I'm pretty sure I'm not imagining things!" Shivers ran down it's spine. The sound was louder now. The adjuchas was getting seriously nervous.

'Where is it coming from?!' the hollow mentally wailed. Distress was now evident on the hollow's features.

"Think, think. It must be close. But I can't sense any reiatsu anywhere!" the adjuchas scowled. Then it hit her.

"Wow. Good job stupid. You're afraid of your own stomach. What a fearsome adjuchas you make." Now it all made sense. She was a newly made adjuchas, so of course she would be hungry, and that would cause her stomach to growl. But her stupid little brain didn't seem to realize that until now. So basically she was frightened by her own growling stomach. Of course. Leave it to her to do something idiotic like that.

She padded forward on her four paws, claws extended. It was time for a hunt. She raised her head to taste the air. Yes. There it was. A hint of reiatsu, just north of her. It was time for her first hunt as an adjuchas.

"Let's see what kind of abilities I've aquired," she said, letting a grin form on her face. Not that anyone would be able to see it though, with her mask in the way.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

Meanwhile, an unsuspecting hollow was feasting on his first catch of the day. He glanced at it appreciatively. It had been a while since his last meal. He was hoping to become a gillian soon. After all the hollows that have died at his claws, that dream didn't seem too unrealistic now. Little did he know, an adjuchas was hungrily eyeing his food, as well as him. It seemed that he wouldn't get his wish any time soon. Oh, well, at least he would die happy, fantasizing about something that would never happen.

And thus, he continued to eat his prey, so he could go on his merry way. Well, that's what he thought, until the adjuchas sprang from her hiding spot, landing squarely on his back, before ripping his head off. How pleasant.

The adjuchas dropped the head and closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of blood raining down on her body, spraying from the open stump of the dead hollow's neck. Call her twisted and disgusting for enjoying that feeling, but if you had been the one to kill the hollow, don't say that you wouldn't enjoy the same feeling. Actually, you probably wouldn't have enjoyed the feeling of taking a shower in blood. What am I saying? Never mind, the adjuchas probably is twisted and disgusting.

She snapped out of her daze and dragged the rest of the hollow towards the other half-eaten hollow, before immediately tearing into the flesh, blood n guts dribbling down her chin. Once she finished everything, she wandered around, looking for a pond or something to wash off the remains from her body. Eventually she came across a small pond.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what the hell is a pond doing in the middle of the desert?" she spoke aloud, to no one in particular. She didn't get an answer, due to obvious reasons, but she stared at the air around her, as if expecting one. Shaking her head to attempt to get rid of any loose screws, the hollow made her way towards the edge of the pond. She then began the long, painful process of washing off the now dried blood.

She let out a hiss of pain as she yanked off a stubborn piece of gut that refused to detach itself from her body. "Note to self. Have some table manners the next time you eat, it will save you a lot of hassle later," she grumbled, as she pulled some kidney bits off her shoulder. After what seemed like forever, she finally got all of that nasty mess off of her. She glanced at her reflection in the now slightly bloodied up water.

She was basically a petite dragon. A tail, some wings, a snout and four legs, in a jet black color. Her hollow mask was basically like a cubone. You know, the Pokemon? No? That's okay, Google exist for a reason. Anyway, the only feature of her face that you could actually see was her eyes. They glowed red, a nice contrast to her plain white mask and her boring black scales. Neko. That was her name. The name that was associated with this body. It didn't make sense, really. She was a dragon type hollow, yet her name meant cat. That's just not something you hear every day.

"Stop being a narcissist and stop admiring yourself, you have to catch some sleep for tomorrow," Neko scolded herself. She lied down next to the pond, tail curled around her entire body. "I have a feeling things are gonna be chaotic for a while."

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O TIME SKIP OF A YEAR.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.

Neko was back at the pond that she first found when she entered Hueco Mundo as an adjuchas. She admired her new appearance in the water.

She looked like a twelve-year old girl that was very, very serious about cosplay. Especially dragon cosplay. Her entire body was covered in black armor, not including her feet and her hands or her head. A long, thick tail protrude from her tailbone area, with red spikes going from the entire length of her spine to the tip of her tail. Quite useful for battle, but a pain in the ass to drag around. Large wings were folded on her back, barely visible. However, if they were unfolded, you would have seen how torn they were. They looked as if they were put in a blender. Nonetheless, apparently they still worked. Her mask was like the top half of a dragon skull, while the bottom jaw was missing, revealing Neko's small heart-shaped mouth. Long black hair flowed freely from the bottom of the mask. Red feline eyes glanced appreciatively at the reflection.

"I guess being a Vasto Lorde ain't bad at all. Not to mention I'm not to bad too look at either." Wow. Talk about self-confidence.

Neko decided to travel south. During her travels north, she heard stories of the south, and its main attraction. Las Noches. A ginormous kingdom built by a shinigami, with a monstrous army called the arrancar, hollows that acquired shinigami powers. Neko snorted at the thought. Yeah right. But despite thinking like that, Neko was still curious. Plus, since she had nothing else to do, she decided to do a little exploring.

Several hours later, Neko finally spotted something out of place. That means she spotted something in the barren desert. A dead tree. She glared at it, as if expecting it to spit out something more interesting, such as a certain something called Las Noches. Well, surprise surprise, it didn't do anything besides sitting being a dead tree.

"...I knew it. Of course Las Noches doesn't exist! Man, I guess turning into a Vasto Lorde didn't do much to improve my lack of brain cells," Neko pouted, disappointment evident in her reaction.

Neko turned around, ready to head back and do some more pointless trekking, and almost ran into a hollow that stationed himself directly behind her. She let out a small shriek of surprise before leaping backwards.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you talking about Las Noches," he grinned, speaking in a nasally voice.

Neko frowned. Someone needed some tissues. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You don't seem to believe that it exists, but I would like to prove you wrong."

"Sure, why not? But what's in it for you?" Neko said, eyeing the adjuchas suspiciously.

The hollow widened his grin, if that was even possible. "My name is Rintagio, the most gentlemanly hollow you will ever meet. It brings happiness to me to help others. That is my reason for helping you."

Neko rolled her eyes. Yeah right, as if she was going to believe that. But she wanted to see if Las Noches really did exist, so she decided to follow along. Hopefully this hollow was stupid enough to believe her.

"Oh, really? Then I will be gullible and I will follow you even though my brain is telling me not to because you will probably try to eat me and fail miserably. Lead the way!"

Rintagio actually started walking. Neko started trailing behind him, while slapping the forehead section of her mask. How stupid could one get?

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

To Neko's surprise, they actually reached their destination. Neko gazed at the large dome in awe.

"Gosh, this is awesome."

"Really? I'm glad you could enjoy this view before your death!" Rintagio said, leaping towards Neko's turned back on the word 'death'. Neko didn't even spare a glace behind her. She simply raised her tail and threw him a few meters away.

"No seriously, look at this awesome architecture!" she continued, as if nothing happened.

Rintagio gave a low growl as he stood up again. "You bitch!" he yelled as he attacked her again. Within seconds, he was sent flying again by Neko's tail. This happened quite a few more times until Neko whipped around, a vein popping out of mask.

"Dude! Would you stop already? I'm trying to enjoy the view here! You know what? Forget it. I'll enjoy it someplace where you won't distract me," she hissed, before sonidoing away.

Rintagio sat up, still slightly dazed. "What the hell?"

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

Syazel was observing the scene with interest. What a strange Vasto Lorde. She appeared to be mildly irritated with the adjuchas, but she seemed to have zero interest in eating him. The other party, however, seemed determined to eat the Vasto Lorde, although he was failing miserably.

The Vasto Lorde seems strong enough. 'Aizen-sama should be alerted,' Syazel declared, as he made his way to the tea room, Aizen's main relaxation place. He gave the door a knock before entering. Syazel observed the scene before him. Ulquiorra was giving his daily reports, Gin was pestering Tousen, and Tousen was ranting about justice. Hmmmm... Everything seemed about right.

Aizen glanced at Syazel. "Ah, hello there Syazel, what brings you here?"

Syazel gave a small bow. "Greetings Aizen-sama," he gave a small nod at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra," he greeted.

From the side, Gin called out, "Hey there Octova!"

Tousen just gave him a brief nod, before going back to ranting about justice.

Syazel cleared his throat. "Just a few minutes ago, I spied an interesting Vasto Lorde near the entrance. I thought that maybe you would like to recruit her. She appears to be a child, so I assume that she should be easy to deceive."

Aizen stroked his invisible beard thoughtfully. "Very well. Ulquiorra, fetch Grimmjow and go searching for that Vasto Lorde. Bring her to me, be it with or without force. That is all. You may go."

Ulquiorra and Syazel left the room without another word, and Gin approached Aizen. "Ya thinkin' about recruitin' her Aizen-taicho?"

"Perhaps Gin, perhaps. It may be good for Harribel. She is the only female at the moment and might enjoy the company. But we will see if this Vasto Lorde is worthy of being an arrancar."

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

"ACHOO! Ugh, I hope I'm not catching a cold," Neko muttered, wiping her nose as she got closer to the structure looming over her.

"Hmmm...I wonder if they would let me become an arrancar. That would be pretty cool, getting a zanpakuto and all. And what are the Espada like? I heard rumors that they're super-de-duper strong, but I'm wanna see it for myself, plus..." And Neko went on and on, thinking about all the stuff that could happen in Las Noches, even considering rainbow elephants with pink polka dots at one point.

Meanwhile, two not so happy Espada were not having the time of their lives as they walked around Las Noches, searching for a certain someone.

"Seriously, why did Aizen have to send you too?!"

"Trash, address him as Aizen-sama."

"Why should I?! He's not even here to fucking hear me!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before you permanently lose it."

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared. Why don't you try, huh?! But we both know I'm stronger!"

"That is merely your opinion, and it is a complete lie. You are simply in denial."

The not-so-friendly banter went on and on, and the espada never noticed the wide-eyed child approach them.

Neko was surprised. She had been close enough to hear the entire conversation. She gave a small cough. Both men looked at her.

"Umm... Ah. Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear you guys. Are you two really Espada?"

* * *

So how was it? Please leave a review on your opinion of the story! That would be greatly appreciated! Thank you very much!

~ice devil cat demon


	2. Chapter 2: Learn to SHUT UP!

Hello! I'm back! I would like to thank **kotori-san**, **The Great Braven** and **Devicorn** for the reviews! :)

Please enjoy this next chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I only own Neko. I would love to own Bleach, but reality is cruel.

* * *

Grimmjow paused. What was that noise? A bee? A fly? His imagination? He glanced at Ulquiorra, who carried a neutral expression, although he seemed to be wondering too. Okay, not his imagination. So what the hell was that noise?

"Ahem." There it was! What the fuck was that?

"Yo, down here Mr. Espada," Neko grumbled. Wow, if these were Espada, then Neko had nothing to be afraid of. They didn't even friggin' notice a Vasto Lorde underneath their noses!

Ulquiorra noticed her first. 'This must be the Vasto Lorde Syazel was talking about. Small, like a child, female and grumpy. She seems to fit the description,' he thought.

Grimmjow noticed her next. "Holy shit! When the fuck did you get here twerp?!"

A vein popped on Neko's forehead. She opened her mouth to tell him off for calling her a twerp, but at the last moment, decided against it. These were two Espada. No matter how dim they seemed, they still might be able to kill her. Instead, she took a deep breathe to calm herself down. She looked up and shot them a beaming smile. Grimmjow shrugged. She seemed friendly enough. What he didn't know was that Neko smiled widest when she was pissed. Yes, a strange trait, but this is Neko we're talking about.

Ulquiorra broke the awkward silence. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer. This is Grimmjow. We are here to collect you for a meeting with Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow frowned. "Hey! Why am I introduced sec-" He was cut off by Neko, who was replying to Ulquiorra, completely ignoring the protesting Grimmjow.

"I'm Neko! Pleased to meet you!" she smiled. This time it wasn't fake. It was completely obvious. Neko was already smitten with the emospada. Not like that mattered. Ulquiorra wouldn't even give a glance, let alone a second glance. Think of it as a school girl crush. Neko was in the body of a twelve-year old.

"As I said earlier, we are here to take you to Aizen-sama, whether you like it or not," Ulquiorra replied in his trademark monotone voice. Surprisingly, Neko was not deterred at all. But before she could come up with some ridiculous to 'seduce' Ulquiorra, Grimmjow decided that he was done with being left out.

"I want to get this shitty mission over with, so let's get going shorty," he muttered, as he grabbed Neko and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" she yelped, "Watch it bro!" She looked at Ulquiorra, who was a few steps behind them. He didn't even blink an eye at her. Neko scowled. Suddenly he didn't seem all that great.

"Hey Ulqui-blahblah! This idiot is treating me like trash and your not doing anything?! Oh c'mon!"

"My mission was simply to get you to Aizen-sama. He did not specify how. I see no problem at the moment."

Grimmjow turned his head to look at Neko. "Nice try shorty, but emospada here won't do anything to help you. He's too weak to beat me anyway."

Neko looked at Grimmjow in surprise. "You're stronger than he is?"

Grimmjow grinned proudly. But for the second time that day, he was interrupted.

"That is false information. I am ranked higher than he is. Do not believe anything that trash spits out," Ulquiorra said, sending a dead glare a Grimmjow.

"Psh. You're just too scared to fight me to see who's stronger!" Grimmjow retorted.

Ulquiorra simply ignored him. Grimmjow however, did not seem to realize that, and continued taunting the Espada. Neko spared another glance at the raging bluenette before losing interest. Instead, she focused her attention on the decreasing distance between her and Las Noches. All of a sudden, she felt a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach. Hmm, what was the saying? Wasp in your stomach? Naw. Maybe slugs in your stomach? Nope. No matter, Neko was growing more and more anxious. At one point, she was even planning an escape plan, but before she could put it in motion. They arrived. Grimmjow looked ready to do something stupid and dramatic, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Grimmjow, do not even think about putting another hole in the wall. First of all, the repairs cost too much, and second of all, think about the damage. If Aizen-sama refuses to pay for the repairs, the damage could be very severe," Ulquiorra frowned.

Grimmjow scowled, as much as he wanted to bust through that wall, he knew that Ulquiorra was right for once. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled, making his way towards the actual entrance.

"Wow, thanks for worrying about my well-being guys!" Neko snorted sarcastically. "Because I could've gotten a concussion from being slammed into a wall, and I could die." She mumbled more words under her breath, like "Can't believe...more worried for the wall...I'm gonna murder..."

The threesome continued trekking down the hallways of Las Noches. Neko took a few seconds to look around before voicing her opinions.

"Woah. This place is drab. It could use some pizazz you know."

Grimmjow grinned. He obviously agreed. "Yeah, like more red! In an abstract way, splattered on the wall and ceilings!"

Neko smiled. Her little kid mind didn't seem to understand what he was saying. She thought that he was serious. "I know! Good to know someone agrees!"

Ulquiorra would've face-palmed, but that is not in his character, so he settled for a mental face-palm. He decided to interrupt before someone hurt. That would be troublesome.

"We have arrived."

Neko twisted her body from her position on Grimmjow's shoulder and caught a glimpse of a gigantic white door. 'Of course, more white,' was the first thought she had. 'Oh shit, I'm gonna die,' was the second thought.

But before she could put her escape plan into action, the door opened, revealing eleven figures sitting at a long table, with a few of them sipping tea.

"Down you go!" Grimmjow said as he 'placed' her on the ground. Huh. Yeah right, more like threw her.

Neko let out a shriek of surprise as she faceplanted. Neko almost didn't want to get up. She could feel eyes boring into her, and she had a feeling that they were not impressed.

"Fuck you Grimmjow," she muttered as she stood up and straightened herself out. He simply smirked and made his way towards his seat. Ulquiorra was already seated in his. Neko gave a quick scan of the room.

'The people along the sides must be the Espada, meaning that the three people at the head are the Shinigami.' Neko's eyes paused at what seemed to be the only female in the room. 'Man, sucks to be her,' she thought sympathetically.

"Is this the one Syazel?" the brown-haired man at the head of the table asked.

'I bet a trillion poodles that's Aizen,' thought Neko, shivering involuntarily as he met her eyes. She quickly glanced away. 'Damn, that guy is anything, but normal,' she mentally said.

A pink-haired man the replied, "Yes, this is the Vasto Lorde I spotted."

Neko bit her lip nervously as she felt Aizen scan her up and down, as if looking right into her bad-ass soul.

"Very good Syazel. She seems quite... interesting."

Neko's left eyelid twitched. What was that pause for?

Aizen then turned his full attention towards Neko. 'Oh my gosh please don't eat me,' was the only thought running through her head.

"What is your name?"

"Neko." Okay, that came out way more cocky than it should have been. Oh shit.

"What are your abilities?"

"My abilities are elemental. My main element is fire, although I do some earth too."

"Have you recently become a Vasto Lorde?"

"Yeah."

"What age would you consider yourself in human years?"

"Twelve."

"What is your favorite color?"

"...Are you fucking kidding me? What is this?! A job interview? The last time I checked, you were the one that wanted me here because I did not come here willingly!" Oh great. Good job Neko, now you're gonna die. Why can't you keep your mouth shut? It's not that hard! It just takes some practice!

Aizen just looked at her, mild surprise on his face.

"Ah! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to say that! Well, actually I did, but not aloud! Wait, no! I deeply respect you Aizen! Oh my gosh! I meant Aizen-sama! I am so sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I have such a great future ahead of me! And I am perfectly fine with you asking those aggravating questions! Huh? Did I say aggravating? I meant amazing! I MEANT AMAZING! Oh my gosh I am so sor-"

"It's fine Neko-chan, I know you're nervous. Just take a deep breathe," Aizen interrupted her gently.

Neko froze mid-sentence. Following Aizen's instructions, she took a deep breathe. Or five. It doesn't really matter.

Aizen took this opportunity to ask what he had meant to ask from the beginning. "Neko-chan, I know this is sudden, but would you like to become an arrancar?"

By this time, most of the Espada had left the room, leaving only Harribel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Oh, and Starrk. But he fell asleep, so he doesn't really count.

The little lightbulb in Neko's head lit up. This was what she was here for in the first place! She knew her answer right away.

"Yes."

Aizen was slightly surprised at her lightning fast decision, but hide it well. "Very well," he said. "In four hours, all the Espada will gather here and we will make you and arrancar. I expect you will be just as powerful as an average Espada."

Neko frowned. "I have one condition though."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I don't wanna become an Espada. I'll probably get killed within day three of being an arrancar."

Aizen adopted a thoughtful expression on his face. "Very well. Harribel, would you like Neko as one of your fraccion?"

Harribel gave Neko a long look. Then she looked back at Aizen and nodded.

Neko couldn't decide who to look at. Harribel or Aizen. Oh well, she didn't really have a problem with her placement. Better than living in the hallways! But seriously, she didn't even know what Harribel sounded like. She hadn't spoken a word since Neko arrived.

Aizen looked back at Neko. "Then it's settled! Harribel will show you to your quarters and she will bring you back here in four hours."

Grimmjow stood up. He walked past Aizen and patted Neko on the head.

"See ya later shorty," he said as he exited.

Ulquiorra stood up too. "I will alert the others of this arrangement." He too left.

Harribel walked past Neko and left the room as well. Neko just stood frozen in her spot. Aizen gave a small chuckle. "You had better follow her Neko-chan."

Neko turned her head towards him, dazed. "Huh? Oh yeah! Hey, wait up!" she cried as she ran out the room, chasing after Harribel.

From his spot next to Aizen, Gin smirked. "Well she seems interestin' enough."

Tousen spoke up. "I sense she has a strong sense of justice." Oh how wrong he was...

Aizen just smiled wickedly. "I agree Gin, I agree."

* * *

So how was it? I know it was shorter than my other chapter, but I promise to make chapter three longer! I hope you enjoyed it!

Okay, so Neko had a five-second crush on Ulquiorra, because she's weird like that. :P

She is also terrified of Aizen. I hope you guys figured that out...

Next chapter will have Neko meeting some more arrancar and Neko's magical transformation into an arrancar herself!

Please review! I would love to know your opinions on my story, be it negative or positive!

Until next time!

~ice devil cat demon


	3. Chapter 3: Girls LOVE Grimmjow :P

Hello again my pretties! :P I would like to thank **StalkNightPanther** and **kotori-san** for reviewing chapter two! Anyway, onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :P

* * *

"Hey! Slow down!" Neko cried as she darted out of the room to chase after Harribel.

"..." Harribel said nothing as she continued walking down the hallway.

Neko hissed in annoyance as Harribel flat-out ignored her and picked up her pace. She quickly caught up with Harribel and matched their steps. "Jeez, couldn't you have waited for me?" She pouted, eyes rolling up to look at the Espada, expecting a response. Well, she didn't get one, that's for sure. Harribel didn't even show signs of hearing the hollow as she continued to walk.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Neko called as she waved her hand in Harribel's face. This is actually quite hard to ignore after a couple of minutes, especially while you're trying to get somewhere and your line of vision is being blocked. So Harribel finally glanced down at the little girl. As soon as Neko saw this, she wasted no time in giving a dramatic reaction.

"What is this?! The Almighty Harribel-sama gave me a sign of acknowledgement? How can this be! I, Neko, have been accepted by the most AMAZING person in the universe! Oh, I thank the gods for answering my prayers."

Before Neko could go on with her ridiculous rant, Harribel finally spoke. "We have arrived at my room."

"Oh my gawd! You talk! I was actually beginning to think that you were mute Harribel-sama. It's relief that you are perfectly capable of speech.

Neko stopped blubbering and looked at the door in front of her. It was completely white. Like all the other doors. Neko glanced up at Harribel. "How can you even tell this is your room? It looks exactly the same as the other fifty-thousand doors we passed!"

"...I just can," Harribel said. She honestly had no answer for that, because she wasn't sure how she could tell. Besides, she honestly didn't fell like giving Neko an explanation when the little girl acted so dramatically just because she spoke. "No more questions. You are about to meet your new roommates. Be respectful, they are my fraccion."

Neko gave a sly smirk. "I make no promises."

Harribel figured that was the closest thing she was going to get to a yes, so she simply sighed and opened the door. Before either of the two were able to take a breather, Neko and Harribel were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Who's that little kid?"

"What was the meeting about?"

"Are there any cookies left?"

"I'm your favorite fraccion, right?"

None of those questions were answered, but the trio didn't mind, because it seemed that their beloved Harribel-sama was about to speak. "This is Neko. She will be one of you from now on. Four hours from now, she will become an arrancar. Treat her as you treat one another. That is all. I will be in my room if any of you need me." And with that, Harribel left her fraccion to deal with the newcomer.

Neko stared up at the three women before her. The devil inside her then started to work its magic. "Hello! My name is Neko! Are you Harribel-sama's fraccion? You guys are so pretty!" She said with doe-eyes, acting way too innocent to be believable. Nonetheless, the three arrancar loved compliments, and fell for it immediately.

The arrancar with short hair and a red ring around her eye spoke first. "I'm Apache. Harribel-sama's favorite," she said smugly.

The arrancar with wavy brown hair shoved her aside. "Yeah right. It's obvious that I'm Harribel-sama's favorite," she snorted, before turning to Neko with a small smile. "Mila Rose," she spoke her name.

"Oh shush you two. I know you're in denial, but please try to accept the truth. I am Harribel-sama's favorite." Neko scanned her over. She was covering her mouth with extra long sleeves, and she had long, pin-straight black-green hair. "I am Sun-Sun."

Mila Rose stepped closer to Neko. "Damn, I can't wait to get my hands on you after to turn into one of us!" Neko backed away, alarm clear in her eyes.

'What?! What are they going to do to me?!' Neko freaked out on the inside.

Apache grinned at her. "You're gonna look great once we're done with you."

"Huh? What?"

Sun-Sun rolled her eyes. "We're going to give you a makeover."

Neko sighed in relief. They were not going to beat her up. "Ohh.. Okay...Wait. What?! No makeovers, thank you very much!"

"Oh come on. Don't even think about escaping. We'll catch you, and you know that," said Mila Rose.

"That's what you think," grumbled Neko.

Apache looked at her. "Did you say something?"

Sun-Sun spoke up before Neko could reply. "I believe she said that-"

"Okay! That's enough! Let's get to know each other! If we're gonna be roommates, be should know each other very well!" Neko cried all to eagerly, drowning out the rest of Sun-Sun's sentence.

"But-" Apache protested. Neko grabbed her and Mila Rose's arm and dragged them away, Sun-Sun following them calmly.

"Off we go ladies! We only have three hours left!" Neko yelled loudly.

Harribel, who was in the room next to them heard the racket and sighed. "I hope that means they're getting along fine."

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

Approximately two hours and forty-five minutes later, Harribel went to her fraccion's shared room to get Neko. She opened the door to find the four lying in a circle on the ground, discussing who was the hottest arrancar around while eating sweets and junk food.

"Honestly Apache, what do you see in Grimmjow?" Sun-Sun said.

Mila Rose replied in Apache's stead. "Admit it Sun-Sun, he has a good body."

Apache snorted. "He has a god-like body Mila Rose. Not just good."

Neko wasn't paying attention at all. "Hey Sun-Sun-nee, are you gonna eat those shortbread cookies?"

Sun-Sun passed them to her without a word or a glance, being to absorbed in the conversation.

"But consider his attitude. He is kind of rude," she pointed out.

Mila Rose and Apache pondered on that statement. Neko didn't think like them though. She just blurted what came to mind. "He not just rude. He's a meanie!"

All three paused and looked at her. "Wow. 'Meanie'? Seriously? You really are a kid," Mila Rose chuckled.

Harribel decided to interrupt then. "I'm glad to see that you are all getting along, but Neko must leave."

Neko looked up in surprise. "Already?"

Harribel nodded. "Come, we must hurry."

"Okay. Bye Apache-nee! See ya Mila Rose-nee! Later Sun-Sun-nee!" Neko called out as she left with Harribel.

The three arrancar allowed themselves to give a small smile. "She's not a bad kid," Apache said, stretching her arms.

"For once, I think I'm agreeing with you," Mila Rose replied. "What do you think Sun-Sun?"

"It's cute that she addresses us as older sisters."

Apache yawned. "I wonder what she looks like underneath that mask."

"We'll find out soon enough."

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

The moment Harribel and Neko were out the door, they sped off to the meeting room. They only had five minutes to make it there on time, and it was pretty far away. Luckily, the two made with a minute to spare.

Aizen smiled at their arrival. "It's nice to see you again Neko-chan. Are you ready?"

Neko immediately tensed at the sound of his voice. Dammit, why did he scare her so much? "Yeah. I think I'm ready," she replied stiffly, shuffling closer to him as he beckoned her forward. She glanced around nervously, taking in all the expressions of the other Espada. Harribel was simply looking at her, while Ulquiorra was giving her his dead stare. Grimmjow was smirking...probably because he was laughing at how nervous she was. Neko then felt some hate radiating from someone, directly towards her. She looked around the room for the source of hate before stopping at a lanky looking man who was giving her 'the look'.

'What's his problem?' Neko wondered.

"Neko-chan, please make your way to the center of the room," Aizen commanded. All Neko could do was nod meekly as she began the uncomfortable trip towards the center of the room.

"Now this might hurt a bit, but the pain will be over soon," Aizen said as he approached Neko, holding a strange purple orb-thingy.

"Uhh...Not to be disrespectful or anything, but what is that?"

"This is the Hogyoku. It will help with your transformation," Aizen explained gently.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, I was just wondering..." Neko mumbled.

Aizen simply smiled. "No worries Neko-chan. I encourage curiosity."

Before Neko could reply, the same guy that was radiating hate interrupted. "Will you get a move on?! Some people have better things to do than watch a pathetic girl stumble around like a new-born baby."

"Nnoitra, that is not-" Aizen began, before he was interrupted by Neko.

"Jeez dude, take a chill pill! Besides, what would a retarded idiot like you have to do instead of this..." hissed Neko.

"You little bitch!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Nnoitra, enough," Aizen said, all signs of kindness gone. "We will proceed immediately."

"Huh? Wait! Not right awa-" Neko stopped halfway due to the sudden searing pain on her face. She let out a screech of pain and brought her hands to her face, clutching it, as if hoping that action would take away the pain. She recalled what Aizen had said. It would only hurt a bit. HURT A BIT MY ASS! Her face was burning now, and tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. To her surprise, she felt bits of her mask crumble away, revealing soft, pinkish skin that stung like hell when she touched it. Neko felt more parts of her armor and mask crumble away and watched in amazement as a human body appeared before her eyes. Neko temporarily forgot her pain due to her amazement, but that was short-lived. Even though the transformation seemed to be finished, the cold air stung her exposed and new flesh, starting another chain reaction of pain.

Neko suddenly remembered that other people were in the room. "...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Really?!" Apache laughed as Neko told her about her embarrassing transformation.

"Sh-shut up!" Neko yelped, blushing.

"What happened after you realized you were stark naked?" Mila Rose asked, leaning in for the juicy details.

Neko shrugged. "Eh, nothing much. Thankfully, Harribel-sama realized what was happening and whisked me outta there before the teasing could begin..."

Sun-Sun waltz into the room, holding an altered arrancar uniform in one hand. She made her way to Neko and handed it to her. "I tried to make it to your liking. Go try it on in the bathroom."

"Okay! I'll be back in a flash!" Neko said as she skipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The rest of Harribel's fraccion waited for her to emerge in her new uniform. But when the door opened, it revealed Neko to still be in her bed-sheet dress, holding the uniform in one hand, with a stony expression pasted on her face.

"There is no way in hell that I will wear this."

"Huh? What's wrong with the uniform?" Mila Rose asked.

Neko shoved a piece of clothing in her face. "THIS! This is what's wrong! Look how short the shorts are!"

Apache rolled her eyes. "Umm.. yeah. They are shorts ya know."

Mila Rose took the shorts from Neko and inspected them closer. "Actually, these are pretty short for shorts. They kinda remind me of-"

Sun-Sun interrupted her. "I'm sorry Neko-chan, but the only bottoms I could find that would fit you were Lilynette's shorts, since you guys are around the same size after all."

A light bulb flashed above Mila Rose's head. "Oh yeah! That's why i recognized the shorts! They're Lilynette's!"

"You'll just have to deal with 'em," Apache said with a grin.

"Is the top okay?" Sun-Sun asked.

Neko beamed at Sun-Sun. "The top is great Sun-Sun-nee! I'll go put my uniform on then, including the shorts, since you really tried."

Sun-Sun sighed softly in relief.

"Damn," Apache muttered as Neko closed the bathroom door. "That kid can be a real brat sometimes..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Came the voice from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you done yet?"

"Yep!" Came a clear voice as Neko exited the bathroom.

Neko's long black waist-length hair was let loose, but it was held out of her face by her hollow mask fragment, which looked like a hairband with short devil horns. Her top was like a mix of Harribel's top and Sun-Sun's top. It had a high collar that ended just below her lower lip, and it exposed her belly, but it had extremely long sleeves that completely hid her hands. Somehow, Neko managed to stretch Lilynette's shorts by a few centimeters, so they actually looked like shorts, and the boots just about finished the look. They were a shorter version of the typical arrancar boots.

Sun-Sun smiled at her work and Apache and Mila Rose oohed and aahed at the outfit. Harribel stepped out of her room and saw her new fraccion in her new uniform. "I think you forgot something," she stated dryly.

"Huh? What did I forget?" Neko asked.

Harribel just stared at her.

One minute passed.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fiv-

"Oh yeah! My zanpakuto!"

Oh boy.

* * *

Oh boy alright! I apologize on behalf of my OC Neko for being such an airhead. Yup. Anyway, Neko is gonna make a new friend next chapter, and she is also going to meet a new enemy. Please stick around to see that happen!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Be it negative or positive, I appreciate any feedback!

~ice devil cat demon


End file.
